


Tattoos and Clues

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.16 spoilers, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jenny sees the ink on Frank's arm, she knows something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Clues

It was an early December day, one where the sky was a murky grey, as if the clouds were trying to make up their mind between snow and rain. Outside, people were wrapped up in hats and scarves and coats; inside, Jenny was not so much wrapped up in sheets as tangled up in them, a state of affairs she preferred immensely.

Especially since she wasn't alone and her companion was paying all kinds of intimate attention to her hipbone and the tattoo he'd found there. 

"All that time in the service and you act like you've never seen ink before," she said and Frank looked up from his exploration, blinking innocently. 

"If you think the tats I saw in the army looked anything like this one..." he said, letting his voice trail off as his attention instead was focussed on his finger tracing the pattern. "Does it have a meaning?"

He sounded genuinely curious and when he looked up at her his eyes were so serious that Jenny felt something warm and tender unfurling in her chest. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that, if indeed anyone ever had. "It's an ancient Chinese symbol," she told him. "Means strength."

His lips curled in a smile, eyes dancing. "Appropriate."

Jenny returned the smile, moving her hand so that her fingers were running through his hair. "You were never tempted?" 

He shook his head. "Not really my style," he replied and she couldn't argue, couldn't imagine the ever so staid and serious Frank Irving inked up, even if the last few weeks had taught her that he wasn't quite as staid and serious as he liked to let on. "On you, though..." 

His lips replaced his fingers and Jenny's eyes fluttered closed both at that sensation and the ones caused by the ministrations that his other hand had begun. She was about to say something but it vanished in a moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and suddenly anything she'd been about to say didn't seem quite so important. 

*

She remembers those moments months later, in a Sleepy Hollow bar as Frank sits across from her. His eyes are dark and serious, his smile lacking and while  she knows that something is off, she tries to tell herself that it can be accounted for by what's happened to him. 

Then he sips his drink and her eye falls on his arm and as she's trying not to remember how they felt around her, she sees his sleeve rolled up to expose the ink that she's never seen before, the ink he'd sworn had never interested him. 

That's when the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. 

She doesn't know what's going on with him, but she resolves then and there to find out. 


End file.
